leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Rose
The Black Rose is a secret organization in Noxus. Lore The Black Rose is an ancient organization that is situated in Noxus, currently led by Matron . It is believed to have existed before Noxus, or any other city-state, was built. The organization is unknown to all, even to Noxus itself. Many of its members are well-versed in the discipline of magic, particularly, in the dark magic. While their exact motives have always remained mysterious, it was widely believed that the Black Rose was the true power behind the throne while the aristocracy still reigned in Noxus. When raw martial prowess became the ultimate determination of whose will held sway in the Empire, the Black Rose seemed to vanish overnight. Many believed that perhaps their time had simply passed, and that its members had put aside their quests for social and political dominance. When LeBlanc reemerged at the gates of the Institute of War, however, it became clear that these masters of shadow and flame had simply been biding their time, waiting for a new global authority to emerge: the League of Legends. Seeds of Doubt : "The Grand General puts on a brave face, but he takes this loss harder than he lets on. With his most trusted supporter dead, he feels the treacherous eyes of his generals on his back". : "A successor must be chosen. Demacia's shaken. We can't squander this opportunity"! : "Darkwill sees assassins in every shadow; he is paralyzed by fear". : "No. He is stalling. Darkwill did not become the Grand General by being a coward. Find out why". : "Darkwill's thralls are searching for something. Snatching up articles of the arcane: rituals of blood and bone, relics of the Shadow Isles, and things darker still". : "He desires things we can offer. An interesting opportunity". : "I will bend his ear. If he is receptive, ensure we can provide what we promise". Fall DARKWILL: "What have you done"? : "Only what you wished us to". DARKWILL: This is not what I wanted! : You wanted to revive that corpse and send him to battle once more. And we did that for you. DARKWILL: Look at that thing! I cannot let this... monster, lead an army. : Indeed, it can't be a general any more. But you and I both know that he used to be more weapon of mass slaughter than general. Now it can be more effective in its true purpose. It knows no fear, harbors no suspicion, and can't even die! DARKWILL: Curses... you leave me with no choice. Thorn : It's been a while, Chief Commander. : Being allied is enough. I need not always be visiting. : But the mere fact that you're here tells us that you need the help of the Black Rose. : How much of the blood is left? : After the charade that one time? There's enough left, assuming you be careful. Whatever you want to do, it must be quick. : This time, it's not about a deception. I am tiring of staying afloat using cheap trickery. It is now time to protect this position through war. And I need the right tools for that. : I see you have something special in mind. : Let me show you. Notable Members As stated above, many of its members use dark magic, and, as such, most of its members are Mages. * : Matron of the Black Rose * : Grand General of Noxus; Previous member of the Black Rose known as "Thorn" * : High Priestess of the Cult of ; Queen of the Shadow Isles' spiders; One of the Shadow Isles' Commanding Leaders; Previous member of the Black Rose known as "Petal" * : One of Swain's commanding officials; holds a high position in Noxus' government. Trivia * In the battle of Kalamanda, LeBlanc's face can be seen on Swain's chestplate where would otherwise be located. This may hint that the battle between the two was merely staged. ** It can also be speculated from this that the Jarvan in Demacia now is actually LeBlanc in disguise. * Former High Councilor Heywan Relivash of the Institute of War may have been a member of the Black Rose due to his involvement in the Kalamanda scandal that assisted in Swain's ascension as Noxus' leader. * It can be speculated from Judgment that the Black Rose may have been involved in the disappearance of General Marcus Du Couteau, and Cassiopeia's father. * It is speculated that family was murdered by one of the Black Rose witches, particularly, its matron.